Lacy Rand
Lacy Rand (Lace) was Zoe Graystone's schoolmate from the Athena Academy and her best friend. Background Lacy was born in 26YR. She lives in Caprica City with her mother. Her mother does mechanical repairs for a living and Lacy has picked up some of those skills. Lacy has been friends with Zoe since they were children. V-Club Tragedy and Aftermath On the day that Lacy, Zoe and Ben Stark are bound for Gemenon, they go to the Caprica City MAGLEV station. Lacy changes her mind at the last minute, deciding to stay, while Zoe and Ben push onwards. Aboard the train, a sweaty and apprehensive Ben apologizes to Zoe, saying that it is God's will. He detonates the bomb strapped to his chest, crying aloud that the One True God shall drive out the many. He, Zoe and over five-hundred people are killed. Sister Clarice Willow counsels Lacy over her grief. Clarice wonders if Zoe left anything behind to connect with. This prompts Lacy to later visit Zoe's room. Once there, she uses Zoe's equipment to log into V-World, and locates Zoe's Twin. Bloody, the twin realizes that Zoe has died. Zoe had programmed her avatar to feel the same sensations as her, so she felt her death. Lacy and the twin discuss what to do next. Lacy is nervous about the twin, but the twin reassures her that she has all the same memories as Zoe. As Lacy is comforting the twin, Daniel walks into the room. Lacy leaves in a hurry, leaving a confused Daniel. Daniel notices Zoe's e-sheet, used by Lacy to log into V-World. Zoe Avatar She has a continuing relationship with Zoe and assists her in interacting with humans. Keeping a Promise She helps Keon Gatwick in his repair shop when she goes there to seek his help to get a meeting with Barnabas about transporting Zoe (as the U-87) to Gemenon. Keon brings Lacy to a dock house in the Port District of Caprica City to meet Barnabas. Lacy presents her request to take some "cargo" to Gemenon, but Barnabas turns her down because she will not say what the cargo is. Having failed in her first attempt to get Barnabas to help her, Lacy asks Keon to help her join the STO so Barnabas will have a reason to help. He says that is a serious decision and tries to discourage her. She flirts with him to persuade him to help and he finally relents. Keon and Lacy grow close and develop a budding romance. Barnabas' Test Barnabas' Cell Lacy is doing target practice in a greenhouse. She joins Barnabas and other young STO members in a circle ritual. Keon, Pann and Hippolyta are there with others. Barnabas takes a knife and cuts the palm of his hand. He squeezes his blood into a bowl. Lacy is distracted. She says she does not know the ritual, but Pann says Barnabas has done it before. Barnabas doubts her commitment to the cause. In response, Lacy takes the knife, slices her palm and squeezes her blood into the bowl. She takes the bowl and pours the blood into an infinity symbol upon a wooden slab. Barnabas is pleased. He leaves, taking Hippolyta with him. Failed Bombing Clarice Willow is Barnabas' nemesis. He sends Lacy, Keon, Pann, and Hippolyta to Trojan Spaceport to plant bombs. When Clarice returns home from her trip to Gemenon, they will be detonated, killing her. Lacy bungles the operation when she gets nervous and attracts the attention of a Security Guard. Pann shoots and kills the guard. Then he, Hippolyta and Lacy flee the spaceport, jump into the getaway car where Keon waits at the wheel and they speed away. Captivity Lacy is kidnapped by Clarice Willow when discovered with Barnabas. Olaf places her in a headlock while Clarice deals with Barnabas. Once finished setting up a bomb, Olaf drags Lacy into the elevator and releases her as the doors close. As they walk out to the car she asks Clarice if she is going to kill her. It seems that Clarice has a use for Lacy as she is the only one who lives from Barnabas' "cell." Olaf dumps Lacy in the attic of the Willow house and unties her. They deprive her of food and drug her water. Nestor alternately emotionally abuses her and holds her tenderly, promising he will protect her from the others. Clarice gets information from Lacy about the possible whereabouts of Zoe's avatar program, then sends her off to the STO training camp on Gemenon. STO Training Camp Lacy meets Odin Sinclair at the Gemenese Spaceport unaware they are both STO cadets. They tell false stories for why they are there. Lacy says she is there for an internship and Odin says he is there for boarding school. Diego finds them and takes them to the jump ship bound for the STO training camp. Odin is surprised that Lacy is STO. On the jump ship, she meets Dex, Cass and Devanna. Lacy, Odin and Dex thwart a hijacking by the Apolli, a Gemenese polytheistic terrorist group. It is then revealed that this was an STO initial placement exercise. Diego says they needed to find out how the cadets would function under stress - who would crumble and who would step up. That evening after the cocktail party reception, Odin and Lacy observe Cass and a few other students being shot and killed by a cylon. They were the students who failed the test. Odin tells Lacy never to forget who these people are and what they are capable of doing. Later, at Kevin Reikle's weapons class, Devanna and Odin witness Lacy's ability to stop a U-87 robot from following an STO Guard's order to execute Lexon. The U-87 follows Lacy's orders over that of the guard, who is an authorized controller. Lacy does not know why she has this ability. The Future By 47YR, Lacy has become the new Blessed Mother of the Monotheist Church. She tells Clarice Willow to kneel to her. Category:Soldiers of the One Category:Athena Academy